Let us play my game
by Zero-Z-Sama
Summary: Matt wants to play a game he made up... but will Mello beat him?


Let us play my game

Matt x Mello lemon one shot

Becky Lee Mayberry

It had been a particularly quiet day in the summer hideout only Matt, Mello, Near, and L where sent there. It had been a while since all of them had seen each other. B, did not like the idea of being cooped up in a lodge for four weeks with his competition, so he respectfully declined. "Hell no I refuse to go participate in such meaningless affairs at that damn house in the middle of no where, stuck in a God forsaken pit with 'them' (Referring to all of the future L candidates) FOR GET IT!!!!"

"Matt, Matt. Damn it Matt where the hell are you?!" Mello called out both hands forming a megaphone over his mouth. "If you don't get your ass out here right now I swear I'll-" Mello did not finish his sentence when he heard beeping coming from a closet door.. "Humph there you are." He said triumphantly. "Found you… Huh?" When Mello opened the door all he saw was a game-boy that had been left behind.. Then someone pushed him in the closet and moved himself in behind Mello and slammed the closet door shut. "W-what the UH~" Mello's lips where sealed shut by someone pressing against them. "M-Matt is that you?" He asked.

"You found me Mello… now you get the prize." Matt said devilishly. Mello blushed slightly thankful they where in a dim closet. Mello heard rustling of cloths and then Matt grabbed his hand and forced it on his chest, which was now bare. This made Mello blush deeper and then he ripped his hand away. "Huh what's the matter? Don't you want to claim your prize?" Matt asked then he reached over and took the collar of Mello's shirt and ripped all the buttons off leaving his chest exposed as well.

"W-what are you doing this isn't a game. L wants to see you, Near, and I right now!" Mello said angrily. "If you don't get out there, L will be furious." Matt looked at Mello dully. "W-what?" Mello asked. Then Matt ghosted his hands over Mello's chest making Mello flinch. "M-Matt, s-stop it!" Mello said lowly, Matt did not listen. Then Matt crushed their lips together.

"You may not want a prize but I do." Matt said then moved his mouth to Mello's neck and licked it. Mello shivered. He was pined against a wall in a closed closet, there was nowhere to run. "I want you as my prize for winning the game." Matt said, then cupped Mello's crouch. His tight leather pants weren't helping the situation. Mello opened his mouth to say something but Matt quickly covered it when he heard someone outside to door.

"Now where on earth could they be? I asked Mello to go get him. Hmm?" L said to himself he stood only inches away from the door Matt and Mello where behind.

Matt unzipped Mello's pants and eased his hand in and messaged his sack. Mello clenched his eyes shut. So he wouldn't scream Matt covered his mouth. Matt slowly eased Mello's pants and boxers to the ground. "Shhh." He said and bent down removing his hand from Mello's mouth. Mello didn't know why he couldn't move.. "heh. Game start…" Matt said then with a lust filled mouth consumed Mello's cock.

"UH, Nunn!" Mello monad but covered his mouth quickly when he realized L was still standing right outside the door. 'S-shit!' Mello thought nearly bighting his fingers off. The pleasure he got from Matt's hot mouth and tongue over his member made him weak in the knees he was about to fall. Matt realized this then slowly and quietly moved him to the ground on his back and continued. "M-Matt s-stop I'm about to co~~" Matt ignored Mello and continued. Mello released into Matt's mouth and Matt swallowed every bit of it. "M-Matt… why?" He whispered as softly as he could but loud enough to where Matt could still hear him.

"L is gone you don't have to whisper anymore. Oh, you won this game so far." Matt said playfully licking his fingers. Mello looked confused. "Heh, Near and B went on for five and a half minuets before they let go. You beat the record by a minute making your time six and a half minutes, heh don't you feel special?" Matt said with a smile. Mello did not look happy. Then Mello tackled Matt to the ground and kissed him. Matt's eyes where wide. Mello eased his hand down Matt's pants. He was already hard.

"Wow this makes my job a lot easier." Mello said with a sinister grin. Then he forced Matt to lift up and he removed his pants and boxers. "Now lets see how long you last?" Mello said, Matt now blushed as he watched Mello lick his finger and rub Matt's entrance. With the free hand he held up Matt's hands.

"W-What are you planning to do?" Matt asked.. "This is a boss level, I'm not prepared!" Matt said nervously." Mello now ignored him as he positioned and trusted himself in side of Matt, who let out a painful whelp. "N-no uh AAAA huff M-Mello st-stop!" He cried. Mello did not listen to him but continued to hold him down and plunge his hold self in Matt's quivering body every plunge hit his prostate and, in turn, earned a cry of pleasure and pain. After Mello released himself into Matt, he consumed Mello's sack making him even harder. Then filled his mouth with Matt's wet cock, Matt was breathing very hard and he thought he was going to faint after a while Matt released in to Mello's mouth, who also swallowed all of it and licked his lips as if it where chocolate. "M-Mello…"

"Only five, sorry Matt you didn't beat me." Mello said then got up and pulled his pants up then grabbed a shirt off one of the hangers since Matt had just ripped the one he had on. Matt slowly but surely did the same and they both came out of the closet (LOLZ, Get it!) Matt dragged his feet to the information room. To meet L and Near along with Mello. "Where here I found Matt." Mello said cheerfully.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Near whispered to Matt, then he looked at how cheerful Mello was.

"I-I lost my own game…." Near looked at Matt then at Mello he blushed then looked away. "Huh, what is it Near?" He asked.

"You're an idiot." Near said with a pissed off expression on his face..

"Oh my, everyone seems to be acting so strange?" L thought to himself.

End…


End file.
